sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Cristo Ruiz
]] Name: Cristo Ruiz Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Salamanca, Spain was birth place- currently lives in New York City, New York Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Modeling, body building, movies, music, painting, and recreational drug use (marijuana and prescription drug abuse, such as painkillers) Appearance: Cristo shows the typical Spanish traits in his face- he has a dark, brown tan, dark black hair, and piercing brown eyes. His face is very angular, with high defined cheekbones, a small, sharp nose, and a strong jaw line. He keeps himself clean shaven, and all of this factors into to make him seem to have a sort of androgynous beauty to his looks. The build that he keeps himself at is very slender but still muscular, weighing in at 155 pounds and standing at about 5' 10". His body is perhaps his most prized possession, Cristo working hard to keep his body fat low while at the same time maintaining a muscular upper body, giving him a very in shape look. On the day of Evolution, Christo is wearing designer jeans, a blue open collared shirt, and a simple beaded necklace around his neck. Biography: Cristo was born in Salamanca on May 23, 1992 to Anna and Hidalgo Ruiz. His mother was a famous Spanish model, and his father was the man who ran her modeling agency. From as far as Cristo could remember, he was brought up with the thought that modeling was the career that he not only wanted to go into, but had to go into. In 1998, where he was 6 years old, his parents and him moved to New York City. In the New York City schools, as Cristo grew, he quickly found his niche in the community. He was naturally blessed with good looks, and as he grew older and began to actively work to maintain and improve these looks, he began to mold himself into the person his parents wanted him to be. This also got him entrance into the "popular" group of kids, mostly the athletes in his school. He himself did no sports- his mom forbid it, insisting that they only distracted him from his other goals and made him risk injury. As he grew older, he also began to become noticed by more of the girls in his school, his looks and charisma being a draw. In 8th grade, his mother pulled him out of the school, and put him into a home schooling program- she was afraid that the people that he hung out with, and the girls he talked to, would bring him down. And in a way, she was right- by the time he was in eight grade, Cristo had already begun to use marijuana and abuse prescription drugs, using them as a way to relax himself. And, when he became home schooled, he began to use these even more, seeing them as one of his few ways, besides painting, something his dad had interested him in, to relax, now that his mother had made him stop associating with most of his friends. As he grew into his teens, Cristo also began to get some modeling gigs, mainly for teen brands such as Abercrombie and Hollister. When he got these, his mother put even less focus into his schooling, making Cristo's days mostly nothing more than weight lifting and running, under advice from his personal nutritionist and fitness guide; using drugs, occasionally painting, and either searching for new modeling jobs or doing the ones he currently had. If he has time at the end of his day, he'll spend it either watching movies on his computer or listening to music, strung out on either weed or pain killers. Now, Cristo knows that college is almost certainly not something that he's going to do. His mother wants him to take advantage of the new opportunities in modeling available now that he is over 18, and Cristo's grades are also at the point where the only college he could hope for would be a community college, or ones of those variety. Despite a distinct lack of social experience, due to being without almost any friends in his teenage years, Cristo has learned his social charms from his mother, who insisted that they are something he will need for his career. Advantages: Cristo is in very good shape, due to his disciplined workouts. He also has the advantage of his looks, which may help put females- and perhaps some males- at ease and make them more likely to listen to him and help him. Disadvantages: Cristo has little to no fighting experience, and he has little experience being on his own. He is also heavily addicted to prescription medication, enough that even a day without them would have an effect on him. Also, due to his pampered past, he has a very high opinion of himself, and a cocky and abrasive attitude. --- Power: Hallucinogenic Venom ''' '''Conclusion: So the drug addict now secretes a hallucinogen. Hm. The above biography is as written by GameMaker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Connor Bromwell, Otis Adelaide Killed By: Otis Adelaide Allies: Iris Landon Enemies: Otis Adelaide, Holly Chapman, Connor Bromwell, Samantha Reynolds Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cristo awoke in the holding cells, where he quickly experienced a hysterical breakdown. The noises he made drew another boy in the area, Otis Adelaide, to his location. Cristo spoke to Otis, attempting to pacify the boy. When Otis proved uncooperative, Cristo became increasingly belligerent and threatening. While they had moments of greater calm, Cristo eventually decided that Otis was worthless, and attacked, slashing him with his poisoned nails and leaving him in the grips of hallucinations. From the cells, Cristo made his way to the church, where he encountered Iris Landon and Holly Chapman, attempting to barricade the building. Cristo bluffed his way inside, claiming he was being pursued by a killer. While Iris was quick to accept Cristo, Holly was less welcoming, and the two soon entered into a disagreement. At the height of the situation, Cristo and Holly threatened each other with guns, but the situation was eventually diffused. Somewhere during the events, Chris Richardson entered the church, his presence making Holly nervous. After this, Cristo left, and Iris followed him. After some hesitation, Holly did too. Cristo went to the settlement, and there witnessed the conflict between Otis and Connor Bromwell. He went towards them, under the pretense of assisting Connor. His plan, however, was to pick off the winner, or, if necessary, kill them both. The altercation ended preemptively, with Otis leaving. Connor turned and ran right into Cristo, who shot him to death. He attempted to rationalize his actions away as an accident, but was less than successful. Unsure how to return to Iris in light of this incident, Cristo hid for a time in a shack. Finally, he left settlement alone, and wandered to the beach. There, he quickly spied Otis, along with the boy's new ally, Samantha Reynolds. After brief deliberation, Cristo attacked them, focusing fire on Otis. He was unable to kill the pair in his surprise ambush, however, and soon found himself in a tense standoff with Samantha. Unable to ensure his victory, Cristo proposed a deal: He and Samantha would lower their weapons, and then he and Otis would fight each other in hand-to-hand combat. Otis, goaded and believing he had an advantage, accepted, and Samantha, eager to pass off responsibility in the situation, agreed. Otis charged Cristo, who revealed the gun he had taken from Connor's bag and shot his adversary, mortally wounding him. He then held Samantha at gunpoint, taunting her, planning to kill her. Before he could follow through, Otis grabbed his leg, and, in a final use of his power, absorbed Cristo's entire consciousness, causing the boy's brain to shut down. Cristo fell lifeless to the ground, a smile on his face. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''If he hadn't underestimated his opponent right at the end, C17 would have had a very good chance of carrying the experiment. He had a useful power, and the intelligence and ruthlessness to back it up. A little less gloating might well have saved his life. It seems that sometimes ego can be an undesirable adaptation. '''Memorable Quotes: "Relax- I'm not crazy, I'm just scared, like you are." - Cristo attempts to calm Otis "Do me a favor, kid, and stay the fuck away from me. Because next time we meet, I'm not going to take it this easy on you." - Cristo leaves Otis with a threat "It was in my bag, and now it's in my hand." - Cristo answers Holly's inquiry as to the location of his gun "I didn't mean to shoot him! It was an accident!" - Cristo attempts to rationalize Connor's death "So how about me and you make a deal? I'll put down my gun, you put down yours, then me and Zulu fight it out like real men. Hand-to-hand, man-to-man, all that... shit." - Cristo lays his trap for Otis and Samantha "If you didn't insist of making yourself so fugly, so would've made a great victory lay. Say hi to Otis - the fuck?!" - Cristo's taunts to Samantha become his last words Other/Trivia *The encounter at the beach was originally to play out very differently. After tricking Samantha into disarming herself, Cristo was to have offered her the chance to abandon Otis to save her own life, which she would have taken. At this point, an enmity between the two would have been established, and they would have been adversaries later on in the game. Unfortunately, GameMaker went inactive, and, while Cristo was offered for adoption, nobody volunteered to take him, so he was instead inactive killed. *Cristo was the only Evo character killed who was not also rolled. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cristo, in chronological order. *Desperation *Hope *Lay Your Weary Head To Rest *An Ode To Adelaide Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cristo Ruiz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Cristo a lot. He was a very effective villain, with sly charm and also a very dangerous and violent side. I feel like, had GM stuck around, he'd have made a wonderful endgame villain, and I'm sorry our plans didn't come to fruition. Still, his death forced me to shift plans in a very unexpected way that I ended up liking very much, so it wasn't all bad. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution